


Swordland VII: Crimson

by kokorodaki



Series: Swordland [7]
Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorodaki/pseuds/kokorodaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sword Art Online poem series based on an unnamed OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordland VII: Crimson

Sitting on the stone floor, among the raid party, I watch  
And I see The Black Swordsman stir as he stares at him,  
He stares at Heathcliff, his eyes squinted in focus  
And I see him building up his resolve in decision

He stands, sword ready and glowing behind him  
And he charges instantly to the commander, Rage Spike  
And as the dark Elucidator strikes the shield  
And then comes the reveal in transparent violet

A status box appears above him: ‘Immortal Object'  
And in that moment, it all began to make sense  
Why his health never turned crimson like human blood  
Why he always seemed so untouchable to the world

He created the floating castle in the empty skies  
He made the battlefield we now call our home, Aincrad  
He’s the infamous creator of this death game,  
And he’s the final enemy of this ‘grand’ world

And thus the battle began again for our lives  
But this time, only two combatants at war again  
And this may be the final battle for our freedom  
And the only cost is the life of one of them

Elucidator, Dark Repulsor, parallel wrath again  
This time matched by bone white and crimson, sword and shield  
All we can do is watch them, paralysed by the system  
And as the commander struck the final blow, there was white

And a third figure falls between their blades, struck down  
Taking the place of the swordsman in black, her love  
And as she died in his arms, he fell to his knees and sobbed  
And in his moment of weakness, he too was struck down

One by one their bodies shattered like stained glass windows  
And they disappeared from our world and reality  
And in that instant we realised our future  
Hopeless and scared of death, we cannot win this death game

But, as the light began to fade, a ghostly form appeared  
The transparent figure of the swordsman in black  
And in his hands he held the mighty Lambent Light  
And with it he pierced the commander in crimson

And, together, they faded away from this finished world  
And a voiced announcement came from the game system  
‘Sword Art Online has been cleared’, we have victory  
And this time, the victory tastes so real and true

I come to a clear surface above the falling castle  
And right here in the twilight I watch Aincrad crumble  
As I fall asleep, I welcome my new reality  
And I know, this time, I’ll awaken beyond the sea


End file.
